guardiansoftheforcefandomcom-20200215-history
Daxur Wildstorm
Description: Appearance: Da´xur (pronounced Daagur)Wildstorm is an athletic human, that stand 1,89 meters tall and weights approximately 79 kilograms. Due to the homeschooling in Martial Arts by his father Marius, Da´xur has a very athletic figure. On first glance he looks like thug that has been dragged out of a sewage pipe. His beady blue eyes, makes Da´xur look intimidating and arrogant at times. His well formed hair show that Da´xur has some level of vanity and cares about his rugged look. Apparel & Equipment: Da´xur wears a blaster pistol attached to his waist belt and a Bryar pistol on his back. On the front left side of his vest he got a dagger attached for close quarter and quick and silent take downs. Starship(s): Character: Personality: Da'xur has a high level of determination and a need for independence, which he inherited from his mother. Everything he does, he needs to do right and failure is no option. He is also very structured & organized, and if his surrounding fails to fulfill this request, he can become infuriating. There is also a strong need for speed and adventure, so if there is pair of stairs going down, he will slight down the railing. Nothing is to extreme and everything is permitted. Because of his former line of work, Da'xur is very reserved and secretive about his past. Trust issues are the main problem for this, cause he can be pretty social to those in is 'circle of trust'. However, certain topics will always stay hidden or reserved for people from his past. Relationships: Da'xur is not known for his relationships between him and other people. After a running away from home after a great fight with his father, the family ties have been non existant. He still has some contact with his mother. The only person he have somewhat of a 'friendly' relationship with is Grayson, his co-pilot and former swoop gang brother. There are some rumours that Da'xur left his sweetheart behind during the attack on his former swoop gang. He got a strong bond with his swoop bike and his freighter. A little scratch on one of the two and he will have the head of anybody closest to them. Beliefs: *classified* Goals and Ambitions: The preservation of life is very important to him, to be more precise his life. Being part of an organization would mean it is harder for Imperial Agents to reach Da'xur and eliminate him. Survival is his main priority, everything else comes second. A future goal is to get his old gang back together, once the storm blew over. Quotes/Mottos: "There are no barricades, just challenges I have not completed yet." "Death is certain, but the road you take to get there is what makes it unique!" History: Da'xur was recruited by a swoop gang in a bar on Tatooine, his new home after running away many years ago. His understanding for anything mechanical was what caught the swoop gangs presidents attention. He quickly became the Swoop gangs mechanic and did all the maintenance to all members their swoop bikes. Soon he got his hands on a freighter and learned the skills to pilot this puppy at the best of his capabilities. Da'xur had the need for speed and always pushed very vehicle to the limit. After a deal gone bad the leader got killed by imperial agents. The remaining members got on their bikes and followed Da'xur's lead. After hunting down the Imperial agents, they came eye to eye with a Dark Jedi. Their blasters could no longer aid them and they all loaded up their bikes in Da'xur's freighter and fled the scene. After relocating all members in pairs on different planets, Da'xur got the first messages of brothers being killed by the hand of the Dark Jedi and his Imperial agents. The life of a swoop gang member ended, it was time to go under the radar. He wanted to start fresh, a more honest way of life. So he became a freighter pilot and started to haul cargo for the Galactic Republic. Due to his experience in delivering ´packages´ from his previous profession this was a piece of cake. This however did not lasted very long. The job was way to slow and boring for Da´xur. He became a free agent with a specialty in smuggling, espionage and bounty hunting. He did this for years and made a good living with it. The Guardians of the Force hired him for several support mission against the Sith Empire to get civilians out of hostile areas. They were so pleased with him, that a couple years back they took him in as one of there own and his life as a free agent was over. OOC Information: Gunslinger, pure DPS right in the face. None of that stealth stuff. References: This character is inspired by Darth Maul, Savage, Feral(all Nightbrothers), Adam Jensen (cause he is bad ass) and the smuggler(John Marsten anyone?) from the Return Cinematic. External Links: Category:Smuggler Category:Logistics Category:Zabrak Category:Biography Category:Free Agent Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Wildstorm